Transformers: Elita's arrival
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: the bonds of family. Elita One has arrived on Earth. Will she like the Wilson siblings? What will the Decepticons plan? And can Marcy stop watching so much TV-just kidding about the last one. yes the last 2 chapters are a little rushed sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Elita's arrival to Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just Emerald and the Wilson siblings.

(Optimus Prime's POV)

It was hard to believe that only 3 years ago, 2009, that Elita had finally arrived to the base. The night had started out normally enough; it was a Friday night in January when Marcy, who had read the novel _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ had put on the Disney movie version of the story to show all of us Autobots the differences. At first, Optimus had objected to everyone hearing the story and seeing it onscreen due to some of the themes it dealt with but Lauren said "Optimus, our human parents explained those things to us before. We'll be fine."

"Very well then Marcella may begin reading." the Autobot leader had said.

Marcy fumed a little bit upon hearing her full name but began reading the novel and though it had taken a while, she had managed to read at least one chapter out loud each night for several weeks and today she had finished reading the last chapter to all present Autobots and humans and they watched the animated film. When it was over, Kayla said "Frollo's scarier than the other Disney villains since there were and are people like him in the real world."

"I know; it's pretty sad." Kyle replied. "But not everyone's like that. So how did all of you Autobots enjoy the movie?"

"Well, I have to admit it seemed like it shouldn't have been a Disney made film but I did enjoy it." Ironhide commented.

Ratchet, Emerald and Jazz shared the same sentiment whereas Bumblebee simply stated that he liked the movie better than the novel.

"Optimus, what did you think?" Brandon wanted to know.

"I believe despite the censoring of the story, the film has dealt with the themes very well." he replied smiling a little bit. "I did enjoy it."

They were interrupted when Teletraan One began to sound an alarm.

"An incoming Autobot spacecraft has been detected." Jazz announced when he brought up the information for all to see. "It's approximate landing is about 20 miles east of here."

"Jazz, Ratchet, Emerald stay with the children. Bumblebee, Ironhide, you're with me! We must ensure that the Autobot(s) on board are not intercepted by the Decepticons!" Optimus ordered. "Transform and roll out!"

A few hours later

She saw her fellow Autobots approaching as she stepped out of the escape pod she had been traveling in. "Optimus Prime, it is good to see you again."

"I share your sentiment Elita One." Optimus replied as he smiled at her. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you." the femme commander replied. She quickly searched the Internet and found a sports car to use as an alternate mode, then transformed and followed the other Autobots back to base.

Elita listened as Optimus explained that he had adopted 8 human children who he had grown attached to. "Where are their progenitors-their parents?" she asked, slightly confused.

"The Wilson sibling's carrier and sire were both killed along with one other human in a shooting spree 3 months before the rest of us met them; though they are moving on, it is still not a subject they wish to talk about." the Autobot leader replied sadly.

The pink femme felt sorry for the young ones; why did humans have to be as violent as Cybertronians had been for several centuries whether it was warfare or some other violent act? She then quickly put these thoughts aside as the mech she had known ever since she was known as Ariel began explaining more about the humans under his care.

"The children are very likable although it can be difficult when dealing with them." Optimus continued.

"Interesting; I will have to meet them for myself." Elita replied, feeling a bit more optimistic.

Soon everyone arrived back at the base; Ratchet scanned the femme commander and determined that she was in good health, Ironhide showed her to her room and Bumblebee sat down to watch television, a habit he had picked up from Marcy Wilson. Emerald and Jazz went into their own quarters for some alone time and Optimus turned to see Brandon walking into the main room.

"Optimus, what's going on?" he asked yawning.

"Brandon, everything is fine. You may meet our new team member/family member in the morning." Optimus Prime replied.

"I'm not tired yet." the blond haired almost 6 year old boy didn't finish his sentence as he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

Optimus smiled and picked up the small human and put him in his own room and tucked him in. "Rest well little one." the Prime said softly then left the room. He had to ask Elita a serious question, one that seemed easy to ask in his mind but not so much in reality...

Author's note: Yeah, it's not very long but I hope you like it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Elita's arrival chapter 2

Optimus had wound up asking Elita if she would like to meet the human children in the morning. Not quite what he had wanted to spit out but she did say yes. While recharging that night, the Autobot leader mentally face palmed and criticized himself for not asking the more pressing question. Dang it he had been so long without her that he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to hold the femme commander in his arms, love making, and so many other things that the Wilson siblings had no knowledge about save for Darcy, who was always asking Ratchet about Cybertronians, how they functioned and the similarity and differences between them and humans and she had not said a word of that knowledge to any other human soul thank goodness.

Because of thinking of this, the Autobot leader's thoughts turned to the girl genius of the Wilson family; perhaps she'd make a better medic than a scientist since she had expressed an interest in helping Ratchet with repairs whenever the Autobots had returned after a battle. The medic had told her that she had to wait until she was 16 to start learning about Cybertronian medicine but Darcy could wait, more or less. Now how would she and her siblings react to Elita One when meeting her the next day, Optimus Prime started to wonder.

The next morning he had his answer; the Wilson siblings gathered in the main room of the base and then Elita walked in after Optimus did.

"Children, this is Elita One. Elita meet Lauren, Terrence, Kyle, Lisa, Darcy, Marcella, Kayla and Brandon. Terrence and Marcella prefer to be called 'Terry' and 'Marcy' respectfully" Optimus Prime said as he introduced them to each other.

"Hello there young ones" Elita extended her hand and each of the Wilson siblings in turn shook one of her fingers.

When the introductions were done, Optimus asked Elita to go for a drive with him so that he could show her the rest of the small Earth town that the whole team resided in.

"Gee, I hope Optimus isn't thinking of-" Kyle started to say.

"Kyle, shut it! He would not do things of a private nature with Elita where humans would accidentally see it." Terry pointed out.

"Thank you Terrence." Optimus Prime said. "Jazz is in charge, all of you be good. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The Wilson siblings replied, and then went off to play in the backyard.

Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode, then Elita did the same and she followed him out of the base and through the streets of Lanceville, WA.

(Switch to Decepticons' POV)

Even Optimus had not idea what Megatron was planning right now; the Decepticon leader was as of right now welcoming the recently arrived Soundwave and Laserbeak to Earth. The other 'Cons just kept busy with their duties to avoid getting on the communications' officer's bad side. After all, he could blackmail them.

All except Frenzy who simply hugged the 'Con he had called "Father" for so many years. "I missed you Dad." Frenzy said, tears of joy threatening to spill from his optics.

Soundwave did not reply; he simply lifted Frenzy onto his shoulders and turned to Megatron.

"Soundwave, it seems that there is a new Autobot on Optimus Prime's team; perhaps we can use him or her against them in some way." the Decepticon leader explained, the evil grin that was always on his face seemingly getting bigger. "I need you to send Laserbeak to see if he can find that new energy single and perhaps get a visual."

"As you command Lord Megatron." the blue and white 'con replied in his monotone voice and then promptly sent Laserbeak off on the mission. Soundwave was then shown his quarters by Barricade, who then had to leave to take the remote control away from Blackout who was yelling about how human television was useless...


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Elita's arrival chapter 3

Elita One followed Optimus Prime as the 2 drove to the park. As this was the middle of January in the northwestern United States, there was quite a bit of snow on the ground and several human familes had come out to play in said snow. The femme commander did more research about Earth's seasons and commented "Earth's weather is quite unusual but very fascinating to read about"

"I agree with that; I can not wait until spring comes so that I can show you some wonderful plants which although beautiful can never compare to you." Optimus Prime replied.

"You are so sweet." Elita stated, knowing that what he said was true.

The moment was soon interrupted when the 2 parked themselves in vehicle mode and one of the human kids playing in the park recognized it.

"Hey, it's Optimus Prime!"

Optimus transformed into robot mode, being careful not to slip on the ice and snow and Elita did the same thing. The Autobot leader then greeted the human fans who had come up to him wanting to get his autograph. "Hello there young ones. This is Elita, the newest member of my team."

Several of the kids then asked questions like "Are you getting married?", "Do Autobots have babies?", and "Why does my older sister think you're attractive Optimus?"

Elita was surprised at how easily Optimus answered those questions. "Someday but not right now and yes Julia, we do have children but not the same way that humans do." he explained. "I am unsure of why your sister finds me attractive Dennis; you will have to ask her."

"How do you know these children Prime?" the femme commander was confused.

"Julia is Brandon's friend from school likewise with Dennis being friends with Darcy and Marcella; unfortunately, his twin brother is a bully most of the time.;" he whispered to her.

Soon enough the kids' parents presuaded them to leave the 2 Autobots alone which they did and soon Optimus Prime and Elita One were able to drive back to the base to check on the kids and make sure no emergency calls had come in while they were gone.

At home that evening the Wilson siblings had just finished saying their family prayers and were now watching some of Marcy's Star Trek DVDs. Marcy herself looked as though she were in heaven while watching the action onscreen and Optimus Prime couldn't blame her; he himself also enjoyed it but would not reveal that to anyone else for fear of being made fun of, especially by Ironhide and Jazz. Being leader meant little time to watch it of course but that was something that he'd always have to deal with.

"Optimus, I think we can turn it off now. The children are recharging." Elita One interrupted his thoughts.

Optimus gently lifted the 4 oldest humans off the couch and put them to bed while Elita did the same for the four youngest. After making sure the human younglings were safe, the 2 then went into Optimus Prime's quarters, ready to finally sparkbond and just be with eachother after not being for so long. Tomorrow though, Elita would spend more time with the siblings since they would be home most of the day. Nobody counted on those plans being ruined though...


	4. Chapter 4

Elita's arrival chapter 4

The very next day after attending church and Sunday school, the Wilson siblings opted to take Elita into the woods behind the base. She agreed and while watching the kids kept her sensors on high alert in case the Decepticons were up to something.

It turned out that she was right; a shot rang out, sending all 8 Wilson siblings scattering for cover. Elita One turned around and growled a little bit. "Barricade" she said angrily.

"Well, well if it isn't Optimus Prime's girlfriend or should I say spark-bonded mate?" Barricade taunted in reply. "You are fortunate that Megatron will not let me kill you on the spot."

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave." She replied, keeping herself calm but still pissed at haivng her time getting closer to those who were now her adopted children as well as Optimus Prime's was interrupted.

The black and white 'con fired the first shot and it went down from there. The battle lasted but 10 minutes and a small bit of energon spilled before Megatron sent a comlink message criticizing Barricade's actions and ordering him back to base.

When the interrogation officer retreated, Elita One immediately asked "Are you all right young ones?"

"We're f-freaking c-cold but otherwise o-okay." Marcy replied, partially shivering from fear as well.

Elita immediately headed back towards the base, the kids following her. When they arrived, Ratchet began tending to Elita's wounds and Emerald made the Wilson siblings hot chocolate.

"I can not wait until it gets warmer out not that it's going to change how big of a threat the Decepticons are." Lauren commented a few minutes after she and her brothers and sisters changed into dry clothes and started drinking the cocoa.

Kayla on the other hand had already finished her hot chocolate but was still shaking from fear. "Optimus, is Elita going to be okay?" she asked while looking at her feet.

"Elita has a very good medic tending to her and she is a strong fighter whether it is on the battlefield or off; she will be all right as he only had minor wounds." Optimus Prime said reassuring the soon to be 8 year old human girl as he gently tilted her head up with his finger so that she was looking at him. He then pcked her up and sat on the sofa with her in his lap, the other kids joining him after they had finished their drinks.

Elita soon arrived, the two wounds she had on an arm and a hip respectively patched up so that the little family could spend another hour or 2 together before the human kids had to get prepared for school the next day.

"Thank God you're okay Elita." Lisa said sighing with relief. "If only Barricade hadn't interrupted our spending time together..."

"It is all right; I will try to make time to get to know each of you children better but the most important thing will be protecting your planet from the Decepticons." the femme commander replied, turning on the TV with the remote when Bumblebee handed it to her so taht she could find a movie all of the kids could watch. After they had watched another Disney movie, this time it was _Aladdin_, the Wilson siblings bid elita One and Optimus Prime good night and went to get ready for bed.

Optimus got up off the sofa after Elita turned the TV off and put the remote on a shelf and the 2 went to their quarters. He shut the door behind them and sighed. "Elita, what happened earlier is not your fault." he reassured his sparkmate as he embraced her.

"I know Prime; I am still worried about what the Decepticons will do next though." Elita replied. "I know we can take them but if they use the children against us-"

Megatron definitely would stoop that low if he ever had the idea to, Optimus thought to himself, but knew that all he and Elita could do was keep the children safe and at least attempt to give them as normal of a life as possible. He sent reassurance over his bond with his sparkmate and they both climbed onto the berth to start their recharge cycle.

Elita accessed the Internet with her processor to try to look for some kind of family activity to do with the children. She found out that this small Earth town that the Autobots and Decepticons had made their base in had an indoor pool since she had heard Kyle mention wanting to go swimming when he had walked out of the living room when going to prepare for school the next day. She had recently gained a holoform as had Optimus so that they would in a way be able to actually swim with the humans they guarded so that was not an issue. The femme commander decided she would ask her sparkmate and adopted younglings about this idea tomorrow and perhaps swim later in the week on either Thursday or Friday...


	5. Chapter 5

Elita's arrival chapter 5

(Elita's POV)

It was a few solar cycles after the incident with Barricade that I was recharging next to Optimus. He was "sound asleep" as the humans would put it where as I had just been awakened by Kayla, who wished to sleep with me due to having a nightmare.

I sat up and then lifted Kayla up with my right hand and put her on top of my chest near my spark chamber. "It is all right little one; dreams can not hurt you." I reassured her.

The human youngling calmed down within several minutes and fell into recharge on top of me then I resumed my recharge cycle a minute or so afterwards, wondering why on Earth or Cybertron I had become attached to the human children so fast...

The next day, the children had gone to school and Emerald and I were on our break talking to each other.

"It's not that I don't like the mechs here." She explained to me. "It's just that I've been wanting someone to talk about what the humans would call 'girl stuff' with."

"I do not mind doing so Emerald." I replied smiling, as we started talking about our sparkmates and what we liked about them. It was very relazing and a good way of passing the time until the human children came back from school and started trying to argue over who should talk about their day first.

"Kids, no arguing." Ironhide threatened them. "Or I might just-"

"Ironhide, do not harm them!" Optimus Prime ordered, growling a little bit.

"Yes sir." our team's weapons specialist replied, deactivating his cannons.

I had to admit that I was feeling the same as Optimus was. Yes, we knew Ironhide would never really shoot the humans living on base with us but still...

"Can we go in alphabetical order with telling you about our days?" Brandon asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Everyone else agreed to this, thus Brandon went first, then Darcy, and then Kayla, Kyle, Lauren, Lisa, Marcy, and Terry, who did not seem to mind being last. Overall they had seemed to be doing well today except for Lisa.

"If anybody needs to talk to myself or Elita, we will be in my office." Optimus Prime reassured the children. "For now, all 8 of you need to refuel and do your schoolwork."

We both went into the office and shut the door, feeling soem form of relief but still worried.

"Prime, I don't understand it." I said. "I just-"

"I know Elita; it seems our sparks want us to bond with the Wilson siblings and give them an adopted creator/creation relationship bond but I would have to ask Ratchet if it's worth the risks as I do not know if a human would be able to handle any type of Cybertronian bond regardless of what it is." Optimus Pirme said as he put his hand on one of my shoulders.

"Also, they will not live as long as we will." I shuddered to think of how we would handle each sibling's death if we were to have a bond with them. "Still, there has to be a good reason Primus allowed us to both meet them."

"Indeed." my sparkmate agreed. He then decided that we sould ask Ratchet in the morning, not aware of the 'Cons plans for the kids the next day...


	6. Chapter 6

Elita's arrival chapter 6

(3rd person POV)

Optimus and Elita One had just assisted Ratchet with rescuing some humans from an avalanche; thankfully, no fatalities though serious injuries had befallen said humans. The 3 were driving back when they got a frantic phone call from Terry.

"Barricade's got Kyle, Lisa and I". The oldest of the 3 boys of the Wilson family was then cut off and the line went dead.

"Terrence!" Elita nearly screamed.

Optimus Prime growled; Megatron was not going to harm his kids if he had anything to say about it. "We will get them back Elita but we must do it soon!"

(Lisa's POV)

I don't know why they didn't take our youngest siblings but whatever the 'cons were planning, I was dreading even though I didn't know what they were.

"Dear sweet Lisa, you can't hide your thoughts forever." Knockout said in well, I guess you could consider it a sexy voice and why did the bad guys always have to sound sexy? Apparently, he had been guarding us the whole time after taking us away, leaving destruction to the middle school and high school.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

Kyle got his answer soon enough; another 'con, Soundwave, entered the room. Apparently, physical torture would not suffice so Megatron's orders were for him to torture us mentally in order to give up the location of the Autobots' base.

"Soundwave, search the girl's mind first." the Decepticon leader ordered.

"As you command Lord Megatron" Soundwave replied in an emotionless voice.

(Optimus Prime's POV)

Elita and I did not hear the children screaming as we approached the Decepticon base but I was able to sense that Lisa was attempting to resist mental torture from Soundwave. As soon as we broke into the room, my sparkmate put it best.

"Give the younglings to us or you will regret it." She growled

"So we meet again, Optimus Prime."

I turned to see Megatron walking in the room as he had said this. "Megatron." I also found myself growling.

I then heard whimpering and a scream from Lisa: "Gosh dang it!"

"Information on Autobot base location extracted." Soundwave stated in a monotone voice. "Disabled human; inferior."

I lost it and knocked Soundwave to the ground. "You have a lot of nuts and bolts to be hurting my daughter." I told him angrily.

The battle wasn't very short but it wasn't very long either; all I knew was that Elita had freed the 3 children that were captured and I had blasted my way through several Decepticons on the way out.

When we arrived home, Lisa said sadly "Seems like Soundwave was right since I couldn't keep the info from him for long."

"Lisa, that is not true. It is not your fault that he was able to get it." Elita said reassuringly. "What's important is that you and your brothers are safe."

"I usually don't admit stuff like this but it was pretty scary." Kyle added.

"I agree." Terry looked sadly down at the ground.

I got down on the floor and said "Terrence, do not be ashamed."

"His phone got smashed by Barricade." Lisa mentioned. "And we're going to have to get him a new one really soon."

"We will do so in due time." I said. "For now though, it is time to reassure your other siblings that you are all right."

Elita and I walked to the living room, the 2 teenagers and one preteen following us. In truth, I also wanted to reassure myself that the children were safe as did Elita. My spark was filled with some relief but still some protectiveness.

"Optimus, I'm feeling the very same thing." the pink femme I had loved for a long time said, interrupting my thoughts. "I think it's about time we also asked Ratchet about having a bond with the children; perhaps it would be the best even if logic doesn't seem to dictate that."

"Perhaps you are correct Elita." I said. "Matters of the spark can be very difficult but one must deal with them the best they can, even if it involves doing something insane for your loved ones..."

(Neutral POV)

"Hold on a minute! What does this 'bonding' thing do?" Lauren asked, a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Cybertronian made emotional bonds are taken more seriously than human relationships, regardless of what the relationship is." Optimus Prime explained. "The bonding process is just a way of cementing it more firmly and a way to communicate without having to use just verbal means or body language, although both are still important."

"What are you guys going to do when we die though assuming you and Elita both live through the rest of hte war against the Decepticons?" Marcy asked, very worried. "i mean, I know you'll be upset but Darcy told me what Ratchet told her about other members of a bonded pair or group of Cybertronians mostly literally dying of broken sparks when they lose someone."

Elita reassured the pop culture loving girl "It does not always happen though it has been known to in several cases; Optimus and I will enjoy whatever time we have with all of you because that is what we want the most, even if it's a very short time."

The Wilson siblings whispered amongst themselves, then Terry told Optimus that yes, the kids did want to have a bond with the Autobot leader and his sparkmate but that they would rather do it on Friday night, since tommorrow night they wanted to go swimming at the pool that Kyle had been talking about.

"That is fine by us." Optimus smiled.

Later that night as both the Autobot leader and his sparkmate were having some time to themselves, they were interrupted by hearing Lisa scream.

"Primus, she better be all right." Elita said worrying, as she quickly got up and ran towards the hallway where the Wilson siblings' bedrooms were, Optimus not too far behind.

Thankfully, Lisa was physically fine though emotionally was a different story.

"Optimus, I had a ngihtmare." was what the middle school-aged human said.

Optimus lifted up Lisa and took her back to his and Elita's quarters. He sat down on a chair and began giving the girl a light back rub to comfort her, being careful not to accidentally injure her. The tears soon stopped running down Lisa's face and she put her head against the Prime's chest so that she could hear his spark humming. She had to admit that that sound was very calming.

"Are you all right now?" Elita asked.

"I think I'll be able to sleep better now." Lisa admitted, getting tired all over again.

Elita and Optimus both chuckled a little bit then the first of them took the human girl and put her back in her room. The femme commander then returned and she and her sparkmate went back into recharge; there were no more interruptions the rest of the night and through all inhabitants of the Autobot base, a feeling of relief and hope...


	7. Chapter 7

Elita's arrival chapter 7

The next night the Wilson siblings went swimming in the heated indoor pool in town. Elita and Optimus had been with them of course, using their human holoforms to actually "siwm" so to speak and everyone, even Lisa who had her doubts about this, had a good time. The night after though, all of the other Autobots decided to give them all time to be together and did other things; Ratchet was cleaning his tools in the medical bay, Jazz and Emerald had gone out for a night on the town, Bumblebee and Ironhide were on guard duty.

In Optimus and Elita's quarters, it was Lauren who asked "Why is it that Cybertronians have an easier time talking about some subjects that would be considered taboo to humans?"

"We don't want graphic details of your personal love lives; we just want to know why you guys can talk about that kind of stuff." Marcy quickly added.

Optimus Prime chuckled a little bit but became serious a few seconds later. "There are quite a lot of cultural differences between Cybertronians and humans such as not being embarassed about certain feelings that are only natural for one to have when they are old enough to find a significant other." he explained to them. "I can not say much more than that due to Kayla and Brandon being present."

The Wilson siblings decided to change the subject, Lauren and Terry being thankful that Optimus respected that they did not to completely explain the Cybertronian equivalent of "the birds and the bees" to their 2 youngest siblings, who would be confused.

"How do you tell if a Cybertronian has any kind of bond with anyone if you're not a medic?" Darcy asked next.

"Usually that person will tell you or it will show up on a general all-pupose scanner that all Autobots and Decepticons have built in." Elita answered the kid genious, smiling.

The kids continued to ask about other kinds of Cybertronian bonds while Elita absentminded gave Brandon a light back rub with Optimus doing the same to Kayla.

"Uh, Optimus, Elita what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"It's just the Cybertronian way of showing affection to young ones." the Autobot leader explained.

The kids relaxed soon enough after that and all fell asleep. Optimus put them on a table that had some blankets on it then put some other bed covers over the top of the children and got onto the berth next to Elita. For it was only relaxing and completely trusting each other that caused a Cybertronian to start bonding with his or her adopted sparkling(s) or children. It was much simpler than sparkbonding which Elita felt thankful for.

Everyone slept well all night and part of the next day; the Wilson siblings woke up around 11:00 a.m. Thankfully, it wasn't a school day seeing as it was Saturday so the kids did not mind. They waited for Elita or Optimus to wake up so that they could be put down on the floor and then go to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

Elita was the first of the 2 Autobots who came out of recharge and lifted each of the siblings to the floor and set Lisa down in her wheelchair so that Terry could strap her into it.

"Thanks Elita." Lisa said smiling.

"You're very welcome dear." the pink femme replied.

The kids went out of the room before Optimus woke up hence his slight worry.

"It's all right love; they went to fill up their fuel tanks." Elita reassured him.

The Autobot leader smiled. "That is a relief to know, thank you." he said,, knowing that if any of the humans were present, he or she would be correcting them by saying "You mean eating Elita".

Time went on and through good and bad the unusual family stayed close, literally and emotionally, from Lauren's high school graduation a few months later to dealing with a Decepticon named Jetfire who wanted to become an Autobot and Darcy's building of a team of flying Autobots to combat the Constructicons some time later. For they knew that no matter what happened during the war, they always would have each other...


End file.
